The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle including a hydraulic operation device.
An industrial vehicle includes an engine and a hydraulic pump driven by the engine. Hydraulic oil discharged from the hydraulic pump activates a hydraulic operation device. An example of a known industrial vehicle includes a forklift. A forklift includes, for example, a hydraulic cylinder for lifting, which is a hydraulic operation device that moves up and down the fork, and a hydraulic cylinder for tilting, which is a hydraulic operation device that tilts the mast. When the hydraulic pump is driven by the engine, an engine stall may occur when the torque of the engine becomes insufficient due to an increase in the load of the hydraulic pump. Therefore, a configuration for preventing the occurrence of an engine stall is conventionally proposed. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-62137.
There is room for improvement in the configuration for preventing the occurrence of an engine stall when an electromagnetic valve is adopted as a control valve for controlling the supply and drainage of hydraulic oil to and from a hydraulic operation device in an industrial vehicle such as a forklift including the hydraulic operation device.